


Morning Cuddles and a Lack Thereof

by TheRussianKat



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus just wants to be a good boyfriend, alec loves morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: Alec wakes up on his day off looking forward to morning cuddles, but a rude interruption may ruin everything





	Morning Cuddles and a Lack Thereof

It had been two weeks of long days, mountains of paper work and back to back patrols for Alexander Lightwood. He was exhausted. For the sixth night in a row he stumbled through the loft far past midnight, a bone deep tiredness dragging him towards the heavenly cocoon of blankets that was Magnus’s bed. As quietly as possible he stripped his gear, leaving it in a neat pile beside the bed before promptly collapsing into the silk sheets, mumbling a ‘love you’ to Magnus who wrapped himself around the Shadowhunter with a satisfied hum.

The morning came far too soon for his liking. His body had been working on fumes for days and he was delighted to finally get a day off; two days off if nothing overly catastrophic happened in the next twenty-four hours. Grumbling, he buried himself deeper into the covers, scrunching his eyes against the sun light flooding through the window. Slowly, he allowed one hand to leave his nest of blankets and search the bed for Magnus.

Magnus was not in the bed.

“Magnus?” he called out, his shout muffled by the pile of sheets he was under. There was no answer. He was devastated. Using his hands to push away the blankets, Alec gave the room a glare when it became apparent that Magnus was definitely not in the room.

“Magnus!!??” he shouted again.

There was still no response. His first day off in almost a fortnight and Magnus wasn’t even there for morning cuddles. Still frowning he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. As he turned on the shower and the steam began to fill the room he heard a soft ‘ping’ from his phone he had left on the bedside table. After a brief second of deliberation he decided it could wait until after his shower; everyone at the institute knew it was his day off and Magnus should have been there when he woke up so he could wait a few minutes as well; not that Alec was petty.

_He wanted his morning kisses_.

The hot spray of the shower improved his mood dramatically, or perhaps it was the sandalwood body wash? Pulling on fresh pair of boxers he made his way towards the kitchen ready for his morning caffeine fix, intercepting his phone on the way.

As he waited for the coffee to finish brewing he scrolled through his messages;

**07:03am - Jace**: Hey Bro enjoy you day off. Still on for drinks tomorrow?

**07:05am - Jace**: Sorry if I woke you up

**07:05am - Izzy:** I’ve told Jace to stop texting you, enjoy your day off big brother J

**08:01am - Mum**: I’m at the shop all day if you want to drop by. Bring Magnus

**09:22am - Magnus**: I had to see a client darling, will be back as soon as possible x

**09:23am - Magnus:** Did you want me to bring some breakfast home with me? x

**09:24am - Magnus:** Are you pouting that I wasn’t there when you woke up? x

**09:27am - Magnus:** Darling, you know I can see that you’ve read these right? x

Frowning slightly at the Warlocks latest text he quickly typed out a response.

**_09:27am - Alec:_** All I know is I woke up to a cold bed

A shrill beep alerted him that his coffee was finally ready. As he poured himself a steaming cup he heard his phone buzz beside him. Grinning at his boyfriends’ quick response he haphazardly tapped to open the new message, careful not to spill his coffee in the process.

**09:29am - Magnus:** Give me ten minutes and I will give you a FULL apology Darling ;-) x

Sipping his coffee, Alec smirked to himself as warmth spread through his body at the thought of Magnus’s return. _Maybe this morning wasn’t quite a total loss._

As he made his way to the balcony he heard a sudden SLAM from the front door. Bemused by the Warlocks flair for the dramatic he kept walking, ignoring the commotion behind him; _if Magnus wanted to apologize he would have to earn it._

“Who the fuck are you?”

Freezing, Alec felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. That was not Magnus.

Spinning on his heel he stared wide eyed at the intruder. He was a large man with more width than height to him, a greasy rag of blonde hair spread too thin over his boulder of a head. His hands were swimming in sluggish wisps of grey magic.

Carefully placing his coffee on the bookcase, Alec raised his hands in surrender, never taking his eyes off the warlock. “I live here,” he said slowly, trying to subtly shuffle closer to the couch where he knew a seraph blade was hidden.

The man laughed like wet gravel “Bane has had poor taste in the past, but even _he_ wouldn’t dirty himself with the likes of you Nephilim. Try again _boy_” he growled, stepping closer.

Realising there would be no negotiating with the man Alec lunged for the couch, grabbing the blade as he hit the floor. Years of training kicking in instantly, tucking into a roll and taking cover behind the couch. He braced himself against the fabric, suddenly very aware of his undressed state. A lamp a little more than a foot away from his head shattered, porcelain cascading over him.

_This would be a great time to come home Magnus. _

He searched his surroundings, desperate for anything that may give him an advantage, a few seconds distraction would do. He could see objects tumbling to the floor around him, the cacophony of noise forcing him into a tighter stance. Finally his eyes spotted something. The television remote. It wouldn’t hold the intruders attention for more than a moment, but a moment may be enough; enough to get to the work room where the rest of his weapons were.

Taking a breath, Alec held the blade close to his chest with one hand and then with the other grabbed the remote. He began mashing buttons, relief washing over him as the television came to life. It had the desired effect. For a moment, the bombardment stopped.

Seeing his chance, the Shadowhunter leapt from his spot and sprinted toward the work room. The noise of the television was quickly silenced by a new wave of crashes.

Alec was barely three steps from the work room when his feet left the floor and he found himself crashing into one of Magnus’s many bookcases. He hit the floor with a groan, instincts forcing him to begin scrabbling back to his feet.

But it was useless.

The second he got himself on his feet, they were taken out from under him and he was flying across the room before colliding painfully with the wall. Everything hurt. Wincing he still tried to pick himself up but found his limbs heavy and out of his control. His brain was scrambled. All the noise seemed to have stopped but the room was spinning around him.

His stomach lurched as a large shadow fell over him. Trying his hardest to focus, Alec could see the puffy-face of his attacker sneering down at him. “I think I’ll let Bane decide what to do with you boy,” the man grinned “He may even give me a reward for capturing a rat like you.”

The Shadowhunter just lay there, unable to move. _Where the hell are you Magnus?_

A sudden whoosh filled the room and Alec gave a lopsided grin when he saw a pair of silver suede boots step out from the portal.

* * *

Magnus had not planned to leave his Alexander to wake up alone. But his client had an emergency and assured him it would only take twenty minutes tops. Of course it turned out the fool had accidently summoned an Incubus, had barricaded it in a closet and decided to make it Magnus’s problem. After two hours the Incubus was banished and his client was suitably charged and scolded for his stupidity.

Leaving his clients townhouse, he pulled out his phone and quickly shot a few texts off to Alec, not wanting his Shadowhunter to worry.

On his way back to the loft, he would have portalled but banishing an Incubus took a lot out of him, he stopped by in a small coffee shop. It was Alec’s favourite. They didn’t judge him for his five espresso shot Cappuccino and a few of the baristas had a nice habit of sneaking them extra cakes and pastries.

He had told Alexander he would be ten minutes; but he was sure the Shadowhunter wouldn’t begrudge him an extra five minutes if he returned with coffee. He knew the way to his boyfriends’ heart.

Finally approaching his building Magnus felt his heart drop, he always forgot how many damn stairs there were when he didn’t portal home. Not being able to bring himself to face the stairs, he quickly ducked into a nearby alley, out of sight from mundanes. With a wave of his hand a shimmering portal appeared and he stepped through.

* * *

The Warlock felt his stomach drop as he saw his Loft. It was a disaster. Books, trinkets and furnishings were scattered throughout. The television was a smoking heap on the floor. “Alexander,” he breathed, his heart hammering, _where was Alexander?_

“Magnus, old friend,” a guttural voice started causing Magnus to spin on his heel. He felt his glamour drop and magic begin to spark at his fingertips.

“Harold?” Magnus stepped forward, keeping his eyes trained on the other Warlock “What are you doing here? What happened?”

The larger man gave a gurgling laugh “I came to see a client and thought I would drop in on an old friend,” he leant forward conspiratorially “It’s lucky I did, I caught us a rat Magnus.”

“A rat?”

“Take a look for yourself!” Harold beamed at Magnus, gesturing behind what was left of the couch. Alec was trussed up with magic bindings, his eyes glassy and unfocused. His lips turning into an odd smile as Magnus took a step closer.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered dropping to his knees beside the Shadowhunter. He began to run his hands over the runed skin, his soft blue magic gently caressing him as it searched for injuries, giving a breath of relief when it found nothing worse than scrapes, bruises and a minor concussion.

The relief was short lived though. Anger began to seep through Magnus. Pulling himself up to his full height Magnus stalked toward Harold, eyes blazing and hands crackling with magic. “You come in here, uninvited, and attack my boyfriend?” he hissed.

Harold stepped back, his chins wobbling as he swallowed nervously “He’s a Nephilim Magnus? You can’t possibly trust him!” he pleaded, the gravity of his mistake starting to dawn on him.

A feral grin took over Magnus’s face “I would trust Alexander with my life, you however I wouldn’t trust to hit water when you fell out of a boat,” stepping closer to Harold, Magnus began sending small blasts of magic at him, backing him towards a corner.

“Magnus please,” Harold was begging.

Magnus didn’t care.

With a wave of his hand a portal opened behind the sweating oath. All it took was a small flick of his finger for Harold to stumble backwards into the portal and disappear. Still staring at the spot where his old ‘friend’ had vanished, Magnus waiting for his heart to stop pounding.

Taking a breath he turned back to Alec who was still staring at him with wide glassy eyes. “Oh darling,” he murmured, running his fingers through the Shadowhunters hair.

* * *

Two hours later found the pair both wrapped in blankets on the new couch. Alec, freshly healed, was resting against Magnus’s chest with arms around the Warlocks waist. Magnus was settled against the cushions, holding the taller man close, barely paying attention to the movie flickering on the television.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up,” he said softly, burying his nose in Alec’s mess of dark hair.

Shifting so they were face to face Alec gave him a warm smile “It’s okay, I quite like having you as my knight in shining armor,” he leant up, catching the Warlocks lips with his own.

Humming happily into the kiss Magnus pulled back slightly “I would much rather you didn’t need rescuing though.”

Snorting Alec relaxed back against the firm chest “How else can I keep you on your toes? Though I will try to get less injured in future, how does that sound?”

Smirking Magnus settled back as well “That sounds good.”

They lay in comfortable silence for the rest of the movie, occasionally exchanging chaste kisses. As Magnus began scrolling through Netflix for something new to watch, Alec nuzzled into his neck making sleepy snuffling noises as he got comfortable. Before his eyes closed though, he leaned closer and whispered “If I wake up without morning cuddles again though, you’re not getting any sex for a month.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be part of my 'Punctual' series but it seemed a tad long. But let me know what you think!


End file.
